Stray Cat
by Yuujirou
Summary: Ren, Tezuka's son, picked up a stray cat with dark-green hair. AU. TezuRyo. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

**Pairing: **Tezuka x Ryoma

**A/N: **This story is based on Tone by Maboko Kamo sensei. However, there is slight alteration in the plot. Therefore, I thanked Maboko Kamo sensei's Tone for giving me this idea.

Chapter 1

Tezuka was cooking breakfast when he heard someone treading down the stairs. He turned of the fire and transferred the food on a plate. He took the plate and placed it on the table before giving his attention to his 5-year-old son.

"Ohaiyo, papa", wished Ren.

"Ohaiyo, Ren. Eat your breakfast quickly or your bus is going to leave you", Tezuka said.

"Yes, papa", Ren said before biting a mouthful of buttered toasted bread. Meanwhile, Tezuka was reading morning newspaper while sipping his coffee. "Ne papa…"

"Hmm?" said Tezuka as he looked up from his newspaper and look at his son. His son looks a lot like his wife except for the hair and eyes colour. They were exactly like his.

"…Kei-chan's cat gave birth to kittens at home, 5 of them".

"Ren".

"Kei-chan's mama asked if anyone will take them…"

"Ren. Didn't I always say I won't keep any pet?"

"…Yeah…" Ren said with his head hung down.

"Hurry up and eat. You need to get ready".

"…Yes, papa…" Ren finished his toast and a glass of milk with a depressed look. After he had finished, he get up from the chair and trudged with his head hung down towards where he had placed his bag. "I'm leaving…"

Tezuka walked towards his son and gave him a pat on the head before sending him out of the house and making sure that the bus picked him up. After his son has left, Tezuka walked up the stairs and head for his room. He stifled a yawn before lying down on the bed and sleep.

--

"Ren, what is this?" Tezuka asked his son as he point towards his left.

"Well, well, papa, the kitty was cold and hungry…I will take good care of him", Ren said enthusiastically.

"Ren…you…" Tezuka said. He then looked at his left and popped a vein. "How does this person look like a cat?" The person has dark green hair and he was wearing a black, long sleeved turtleneck shirt. He was sitting on a chair with his arms crossed on his chest. His legs were crossed too.

"It's not a person, papa. He's called Neko-chan. It's Nekoume-chan! He said he is a cat".

"Ren…" Tezuka said. '…Nekoume?'

"Does he look like a person to you, papa?" Ren asked innocently. "You know what, Neko-chan can do cat greetings-"

"Huh?" The man stood up and walked towards Tezuka.

"Like this", Neko said as he licked Tezuka's nose and purred.

"Wh-what!" Tezuka as he took a few step away from the man while wiping his nose. Meanwhile, Neko had already headed towards Ren's side and giving him cat greetings.

"Meow…" Ren was smiling happily.

"Ren, come here!" ordered Tezuka.

Neko walked towards Tezuka and whispered, "Would you like your son to be unhappy? Meow" Neko then placed his hand on the chest and started to rub it.

Tezuka looked at his son and saw his depressed look and slightly teary eyes as he trudge towards his father.

"Fi-fine. You can keep him, Ren", Tezuka said stiffly.

"Yay!" Ren said as he jumped up and down. He then saw Neko rubbing his father. "Neko-chan, Neko-chan, Ren wants to be rubbed too!"

"Meow"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 2

Tezuka was sitting on his usual place on the dining table when he heard Ren walking down the stairs.

"Neko-chan", Ren called out with his arms opened wide.

"Ren! Ohaiyo", Neko said as he bent down and lick Ren on his nose.

"Ohaiyo", Ren said with a contented face.

"Shall we have breakfast?"

"Yeah", Ren said as he skipped happily towards his seat. Apparently, Ren had forgotten his father whom was sitting on the sofa waiting for his son's greeting. His face still remains expressionless however a popped vein was noticeable on his forehead.

Neko sat opposite of Ren and dig in. "Ren, don't let the cat on the table. Cats eats from the floor".

"Ehhh!" Ren exclaimed.

"O~kay", Neko said as he stood up holding his share of food before settling down cosily on the floor eating his breakfast.

'Damn…Damn him', cursed Tezuka inwardly as he sat on his seat. "Ren, eat your broccoli properly! You won't grow big if you don't!"

"…Al-alright", Ren answered Tezuka reluctantly. Ren picked up his broccoli and put inside his mouth. "Eeggghhhh".

Neko saw Ren's forced expression and he said, "Don't force yourself, Ren, even your father disliked a lot of things when he was small. But isn't he pretty big right now?"

"Really?!"

Yup. He cannot stand broccoli, carrots and also onions when he was small".

'What!' thought Tezuka as he looked at Neko.

"It's a secret but he didn't change until he was elementary".

"Ren's only in kindergarten".

"Yup. So it's okay. Can't you try to fix it little by little?"

"Hai!" Ren continued his breakfast as Neko cleared up his plates and started washing.

'Wh-why would he know…!?'

After Ren had finished his breakfast, he took his plates and passed it to Neko before going to change into his uniform.

"I'm off", called out Ren as he walked out of the house.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep…" Neko said as he yawned lightly.

"Hey!" called out Tezuka. Neko turned around and looked at him. "How did you know about that?! How did you find out…!"

"Eh? It was true?"

"Huh?"

"I just made it up. I didn't realise that it was actually true". Tezuka twitched and popped another vein. "…Just kidding", added Neko as he chuckled.

"Hey! Which is it?!"

"Who knows? I'm a pretty insightful person", Neko said he turned around and walked away. "I know a lot of things that you don't want others to know. You can't kick me out yet".

Tezuka hold back his urged to strangle the emerald-haired man. "Do whatever you want! But you has better not to involve Ren".

"Are you going to work?" asked Neko.

"I'm going to sleep!" Tezuka said as he treaded towards his room. When he was alone in the room, he let out a sigh.

"You've got a nice room here", Neko said.

Tezuka got a shock as he turned around so fast but his face remained poker. "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"How about if I thanked you for taking me in", Neko said as he advance towards Tezuka. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. 'Don't you think our bodies are very compatible? Hmm?"

"…Nn".

"It doesn't make a difference whether we do it once or twice? How about it?" said Neko as he licked Tezuka's nose.

"…Nggnnn", groaned Tezuka. 'Damn it!"

"I will show my appreciation properly. It'll be bad for Ren if we do it tonight".

"…Why don't you try", challenged Tezuka.

Neko smirked at him before he uttered, "Don't faint if I do too much". Neko started to get to work and his work accomplished not much later.

Tezuka pulled Neko and caused him to be the one below. "A cat will be done by a cat's way. I'll reward you for doing so well", said Tezuka said as he got to work.

A/N: I think you all know what the work meant in here right? Oh well, I'm not going to describe what was illustrated in the manga xD Hopefully I can get another chapter up by today or maybe tomorrow provided that I got into the mood to type like this morning. Ja!

P.S: I want reviews na…(sad)

-Yuujirou-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Gwynhafra…Oh well, it will be really unfortunate then. xD I cut off a lot of 'scenes' already. The manga was kind off full of it.

12nothing…Here's the next chapter. WOL will be up most probably tomorrow.

Chapter 3

"Bye-bye sensei!" wished one of the students.

"Bye-bye", answered the sensei as she waves them goodbye.

"Mama!" Ren turned around and saw a girl the same age as him called to a quite a young woman. The little girl caught up with the woman and she hugged the lower half of the young woman's body.

"Welcome home", replied the mother as she hugged her daughter with a smiling face. Ren looked at the scene longingly. He had always hoped that his mother is here to greet him.

"Ren", called out somebody from behind. Ren turned around and saw Neko walking towards him wearing a black coat and with a smiling face.

"Ah, Neko-chan!" exclaimed Ren with a smiling face. Neko walked towards Ren and squatted down.

"Welcome home", Neko said as he hugged the little boy and rubbed his cheek against the boy's brown hair. Ren blushed lightly when his wish come true.

"I-I'm home!" announced Ren happily. Neko stood up and looked at the boy's happy face.

At home

"We're back", announced Neko. "Ren is back, Tezu".

"Papa, I'm home", announced Ren as he took off his coat and passed it to Neko. Neko hung it for him before taking off his own coat.

"Welcome home", said Tezuka as he stood up and walked towards his son with a file on his hand. "Want some snack?"

"…Yeah". Neko looked at the father and son interaction. He hung his coat before walking towards Ren.

"Human's parents are so bad", said Neko as he squatted down. "This is how you greet someone home", added Neko before giving the boy a warm embrace.

"Ne-neko-chan!" said Ren as he blushed lightly.

"…"

Neko let go of Ren and walked towards Tezuka. He nudged him lightly. "Come on. Do it properly, dad".

"…" Tezuka put his file away and walked towards his son. He crouched down and gave his son a hug quite stiffly since he was not used to this kind of greeting. "Welcome home, Ren".

"I-I'm home, papa!" replied Ren happily with sparkling eyes. Ren skipped to the dining room while chuckling. Neko just smiled at Ren's antic all the way.

'What the heck…' thought Tezuka when he saw Neko's expression.

XXXXXXXXXX

'2 weeks had already gone by and I've already gotten used to the 3 of us living together. I'm such a fool. Allowing such a suspicious guy living with us together', thought Tezuka as he headed to the living room.

Neko sneaked up behind him and hugged him from behind. "Meow~"

"Umeneko…Don't hide your footsteps", reprimanded Tezuka.

"But, aren't I a cat?" asked Neko as he looked up to face Tezuka.

'Such a nuisance', thought Tezuka. "But, I've come to…him'.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Keeps it coming! More reviews will leads to more updates per day! I think you all knew what the '…' means right? Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 04

"What a horrid scar", Neko said from his bed with Tezuka on top of him. Neko traced the stitches on Tezuka's collar bond. "It's continues to your right hand".

"…I got that scar from saving somebody from being crashed under the lumber when I was a kid", explained Tezuka. Neko looked at him with a sad and yet unreadable expression.

"Did it hurt…?"

"…probably. But I don't really remember…Oh but…I remembered that somebody was holding my hand all the time", said Tezuka as he continued to give pleasure to Neko.

Midnight

Neko's eyes flutter opened before wriggling himself out of Tezuka's arm which was placed at his midsection. He sat up quietly before standing up to dress himself. He opened the door quietly before sneaking out of the room.

"Nn…" moaned Tezuka as his eyes opened to fine the bed empty. "Neko…?" Tezuka stood up and slipped on a bathrobe. 'That guy's so elusive…He really seems like a cat'.

Tezuka treaded towards the window and looked out. His gazed wondered to the two people downstairs. Tezuka looked closely and saw Neko talking to a man wearing a fur coat and shades.

Tezuka observed their interaction closely and saw how close both of them seemed to be. Neko was smiling when he was talking with the man and when the man ruffled his hair, he just slapped his hand away playfully.

Tezuka clenched his hand tightly near his chest and the other hand was pressing on the glass. His forehead was in contact with the glass window as he gazed at the interaction with anger in his eyes.

After a while, Neko walked away from the mysterious man before walking into the house. Tezuka stepped away from the glass window and waited for Neko in the room.

Neko stepped into the room and realised that Tezuka was staring at him with such an intense gaze. "What? Why are you standing there?"

"Who do you meet?" interrogated Tezuka.

"Who…? It has nothing to do with you", said Neko as he avoided the question.

Tezuka eyes widen and anger was really evident in his eyes. Tezuka walked towards Neko and when he reached him, he raised up his hand. SLAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 05

"What are you doing…?" asked Neko as he rubbed his cheek with his left hand to lessen the throbbing.

Tezuka grabbed Neko's right hand and pulled him towards him before letting go of his hand so that Neko landed on the bed with a thud.

"What are you thinking?!" said Tezuka with an angry face. Tezuka top Neko before continuing, "Barging into someone's home and stirring things up and then you think you could just go to another guy after this?!"

"H-hey!" Neko said as he pushed Tezuka away. Tezuka didn't bother about Neko's retaliation and continue to do it.

"…Nn. Stop it! Don't be so unreasonable…Nn!" Neko said as he gripped Tezuka's bathrobe and as Tezuka do it immediately without preparing Neko.

"AA-H! St-stop i-it!" Neko said as he continued to push Tezuka away. Tezuka gritted his teeth and continued to do it.

"Nggnnn…ugh…" Neko looked at Tezuka with tears in the eyes as the brown-haired man does him forcefully.

Tezuka stopped immediately when he realised that Neko was crying. Neko lifted up his hand and traced the scar. "…It must've…hurt…" Neko said sadly with a tear trailing down. "…so horrible. The amount of heavy lumbers crashing down".

Tezuka looked at Neko with wide eyes. "It can't be…you're that kid…Ryoma?"

_Flashback_

_A younger version of Neko was in the park taking Karupin out to take a walk. He placed Karupin down on the field so that he could run around. Ryoma sat down on the grass to look at Karupin playing with the dews. _

_He lied down on the grass and gazed up at the beautiful blue sky. He observed the moving clouds while imagining him up there playing with the fluffy clouds. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard a desperate meow._

_Neko sat up quickly and saw Karupin trapped in between the piled up woods. "Karupin!"_

_He stood up quickly and ran towards his Himalayan cat. When he reached there, he crouched down and tried to push the pile of wood so that he could make to gape bigger so that he could pull the cat out._

_When the gape was slightly bigger, Karupin quickly leap out of the hole and landed on Neko's chest with his paws clutching Neko's shirt tightly. Neko rubbed his cat back with gentleness while his other hand tickled under his ears._

_Karupin's sudden leap caused the pile of the woods to hit the piling holding the lumber. Before Neko could react, the lumbers came tumbling down. Neko closed his eyes shut and hugged Karupin tightly. _

_Neko heard someone said, 'watch out' before he was pulled away from the tumbling lumbers. Neko was thrown a few feet away and the pebbles grazed his cheeks. Neko opened his eyes and saw a brown-haired boy under the lumber. There was blood around him. He recognised the man. It was the neighbour's son. _

"_Kunimitsu-kun!" called out Neko as released Karupin and ran towards the scene. Neko pushed aside the lumbers but it won't budge. "Help! Please, help me!" _

_One of the early jogger ran towards him when he heard Neko calling for help. The jogger acted quickly and sent Tezuka to the hospital together with the crying Neko. After the incident, Neko's family migrated to America. _

_End of Flashback_

Neko nodded his head before Tezuka claimed his lips.

A/N: How was it? I changed the story a bit though. Originally, they were supposed to be cousins and not neighbour. Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

**A/N:** IMPORTANT! Starting from this chapter, I will be addressing Neko as Ryoma since his identity was known. So, please don't confuse for whoever that still haven't figure out Neko's identity in the first place before chapter 5. xD

**Review reply:**

Gwynhafra….It's not that I got guts. It's just that I am not really good at hinting so I go straightforward. xD Really tried my best to hide it but apparently it failed.

FallenAngelSayu…Saa…You will know in a few chapters time. Oh yea, this chapter is for you since you can't decide which fic you want to see it uploaded :P

tezuKunimitsu….You really welcomed this kind of thing. xD

Chapter 06

Tezuka was sitting on the bed as Ryoma was lying down on the bed with his hand supporting his head. Tezuka looked down at Ryoma with a sorry expression before uttering, "You should've told me from the beginning".

"You were the one who thought that I was just a 'cat' picked up by your son", replied Ryoma as he smirked at Tezuka. "And then you thought I was threatening you and stuff. You even punched me".

"…So…sorry", apologised Tezuka.

Ryoma's smirked turned into a smile before replying Tezuka smugly, "You owe me a lot".

"…You should've told me earlier", said Tezuka with a hint of blush on his cheek. Ryoma saw the blush and decided to tease Tezuka even more.

"That anger earlier, were you jealous?" Tezuka turned away to escape Ryoma's question. Ryoma smiled inwardly.

He knew the answer but he still cheekily asked Tezuka again. In the end, Tezuka caved in and said softly, "I…I don't know. I thought it was a boyfriend". Tezuka's face turned redder as he explained.

Ryoma, finding out that Tezuka was cute decided to tell Tezuka the truth. "It was a business associate". Tezuka whipped around and made eye contact with Ryoma. His eyes went wide open slightly before returning to normal.

Ryoma chuckled when he saw Tezuka's expression. He tried to sat up but fell back to the bed. Tezuka's hand immediately went to his side and said, "Are you okay?"

"Aa", Ryoma said as he winced slightly as the pain in the lower part intensified. Ryoma gave up to sat up as he stay at the position. "Shall I tell you something interesting?"

"Huh…?" Ryoma pulled Tezuka's hand and caused Tezuka to fall on top of Ryoma with his head buried in the crook of Ryoma's neck. Ryoma whispered lowly and softly to Tezuka.

"_You stole my virginity". _

_To be continued…_

A/N: Ryoma is so cheeky, isn't he? If I received plenty of reviews, I'll update real fast! Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 07

Tezuka and Ryoma walked down the stairs the next day and saw Ren sitting on the sofa watching the television. Tezuka made eye contact with Ryoma and walked towards his son.

Ren turned around and ran towards Ryoma. Ryoma bent down as Ren wished, "Ohaiyo, Neko-chan!"

"Ohaiyo", Ryoma wished back as he licked the boy's nose. Ren laughed happily as Ryoma continued his cat greetings.

"Ohaiyo, papa!" said Ren as he turned around and faced his father. Tezuka nodded curtly and Ren's smile faltered slightly. Seeing that Ren's smile had decreased slightly, Ryoma stood up and whacked Tezuka's head. Tezuka was shocked as this was the fist time he got whacked.

Tezuka saw Ryoma stared at him with a do-it expression. Tezuka crouched down in front of Ren before wishing back, "Ohaiyo Ren".

Ren's smile went up a few cm before he jumped up and gave Tezuka a pecked on the cheek. He then skipped towards Ryoma and said, "Neko-chan! Neko-chan! Let's play".

"Ren…" said Tezuka when he saw Ryoma's explain-it expression. Inwardly, Tezuka can't believe that this emerald hair man controlled him. Ren turned around and faced his father as Ryoma walked towards Tezuka's side.

"Papa…?" said Ren as he tilted his head to his side cutely with his big eyes staring at both of them.

"Ren…actually…"

Ryoma raised up his hand while Ren gave Ryoma his attention. "List------en! I've got something to sa----y!"

Ren looked at his father then at Ryoma with a question mark on his face. Ryoma started explaining to Ren as Tezuka help to add in here and there. By the end of the discussion, Ryoma and Tezuka could see Ren's expression turned from a blur to a shocked one.

"Ume-chan is not a cat, but really a person?" said Ren without registering what he had uttered. After a moment, he exclaimed, "EHHHH!!!!!"

Tezuka cringed at the loudness of his son as Ryoma winced slightly. Ren's face then started to become sad and at this moment, Tezuka decided to pay back. "Well, he's kind of like a cat as a pet since he could do cat greetings and also he walked like a cat too".

"Ah! I knew it's a kitty! You really are a kitty cat!!?" exclaimed Ren as he pointed to Ryoma

Ryoma looked at the father and son as his 'cat fur' stood up. "Hissss!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_To be continued…_

A/N: If you don't get the ending, please let me know and I'll try to explain to you. That's all for the first chapter of the manga xD I can't believe that I separated 1 chapter of the manga into 7 chapters in my fic. Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 07

"_Now! Number one for this week is!?"_

"_It's Tez again!! Topping the chart for 6 weeks straight!! Amazing! It's selling like mad!"_

Tezuka was sitting on the couch listening to the radio report when he heard the house phone rang. He took the phone from the cradle and pressed the green button.

"**Sensei! Your books sold thousands again!"**

"Aa", replied Tezuka to his editor. "I know that".

"**Mou…Sensei! Could you talk in a more enthusiastic way? You voice is always monotone".**

"…"

The editor sighed before speaking, **"Oh well, congratulation and please remember your due date".**

"Aa".

"**Ja!" **greeted the editor in a singsong voice before ending the call.

Inwardly, Tezuka was thinking about his life. 'My life can't get any better than now! Career is smooth sailing!'

"Papa's book is so great!! It's number one again!!!" Ren said happily as he flailed his hands wildly in excitement.

Tezuka looked at his son's happy face and thought, 'Ren was looking happier these days compared to before and at night…" thought Tezuka as his mind travelled to the night spent with the emerald hair man sitting beside him.

"…tsu…Mitsu!" Tezuka immediately snapped out of his thinking that evidently had strayed away. "What are you spacing out for?" asked Ryoma as he looked up at Tezuka with his golden eyes.

"N…nothing", stuttered Tezuka.

"Papa looks weird, are you okay?" asked Ren as his hands took hold of Tezuka's T-shirt and started shaking Tezuka.

"Ren…"

"He's right you know", Ryoma said as he took his cell phone lying on the table.

"…" Ren let go of Tezuka's shirts and went to Ryoma's side.

"Ryo-chan, is that a cell phone?" Ren asked as he pointed at the thing on Ryoma's hand.

"Yeah. Do you know how to make a call?" said Ryoma as he looked at Ren's happy face.

"Yup! I tried a few times---that blue thing goes BEEEEPP!"

"But you're seriously amazing Mitsu", said Ryoma suddenly.

"Oh…really? Thanks", Tezuka said as he looked at Ryoma taking the magazine and flipped to a certain page. "Huh?"

Ryoma opened the page and the headline said:

YET ANOTHER SCOOP!

Popular book writer, Tez in his BIG BREAK. Intimate night with hot actress!

Tezuka's eyes widen slightly when he saw the headline. "Last week before the release of the most popular selling book, super hit-maker, Tez and popular drama series' leading actress H.W were seen together walking arm in arm at the antique district and photographed by our reporter. The two are business associates on the surface but-" read out Ryoma but was cut off by Tezuka.

"Tha-that was just walking together!!" said Tezuka.

"Ryo-chan is prettier than that big-sister. Papa has no taste at all", Ren said cutely.

"Rig---ht".

"You-you guys…" Tezuka trailed off, as he had no idea how to defy them. "A-anyhow, it's not like I'm a teenager. You are all I need for now", added Tezuka as he looked away.

'Who kisses better", asked Ryoma randomly.

"You do-" Tezuka said before stopping himself when he realised that Ryoma had tricked him. "No…um…"

"Reeeallly—I feel so honoured. So I'm better than that beautiful actress huh", Ryoma said as he turned around and started to walk away while whistling.

Tezuka cleared his throat before saying, "Anyways…that story was totally made up. You can just tell by looking at me. I'm always concentrating on work; I don't have time for that nonsense. That's right! A man should work".

"H—m", hummed Ryoma as he put his hands behind his head. "Then maybe I should start working earnestly too".

"Eh?"

_To be continued…_

A/N: Reviews!!! I want reviews!!! Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 08

"But the previous company went bankrupt", explained Ryoma.

'Eh?'

"Oh, I'm currently working as a graphic designer".

'Eh?'

"I'm like a freelancer using my friend's connections".

'EHHH?'

"I can't stay as an in-laws forever", Ryoma said in the end as he exhale. Tezuka just stared at Ryoma with a shocked expression.

"Ryo-chan, what is 'in-law'?" asked Ren.

Ryoma bent down slightly and explained, "It's an adult who doesn't work and depends on others to take care of him. In another word, a leech".

"Leech-san?" asked Ren with question marks on his face.

"…Are you leaving?" asked Tezuka softly and Ryoma looked up. "Are you leaving? Ryoma".

"…Yeah. There's no reason for me why I should stay here right? I can't rattle you anymore since you discovered my identity. Although we used to be neighbour and good friends, we're not family. So we're pretty much strangers. Why should we live together?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both father and son were sitting on the sofa with a spaced out expression. Ren snapped out of it and asked, "Papa, isn't Ryo-chan coming back today?"

"Look that way", answered Tezuka as he looked down on his son. 'Ren…papa is shocked too. I really mistook him as a leech and was fully ready to take care of him', thought Tezuka as he remembered the day when Ryoma leaved.

"_I got to attend a business meeting soon. See ya"._

'He seems fully settled into the corporate life— first, need a reason for us to live together'.

"What if Ryo-chan never comes back…" said Ren as he rubbed his eyes

"Ren…" Ren looked up with teary eyes.

"I already like him as my friend. What can I do?" asked Ren as he started to cry. "Ren doesn't want Ryo-chan to be gone. Does Ryo-chan hate Ren now?"

Tezuka hugged the little boy before comforting him. "Don't cry. He said he's coming back tomorrow. He just left for work. Oh yeah, want to go somewhere with papa? Ren".

_To be continued…_

A/N: Reviews and more reviews!!!! I'm thirsty for reviews!!! Ja!!!

-Yuujirou-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 09

Tezuka brought Ren to a cats' park and both of them were walking around. Tezuka tried to make Ren happy since the little boy had asked for a cat before.

"Wow, it's amazing. I never knew so many breeds amazing. Look at that, Ren", said Tezuka as he tried to cheer the boy up. Ren didn't respond to Tezuka's cheering as he still wore the depressed expression.

"Look Ren, that cat at the corner. Look exactly like the cat that papa had once saved when papa was a kid", said Tezuka as he carried Ren.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Ren before his eyes fell on another cat. "Ah! Papa, look at that black kitty. Looks exactly like Ryo-chan". Ren pointed to the black kitty that was currently doing stretching. "Ryo-chan is a cat after all!"

"…Really…?" 'Ren…just what's your brain made off…If only he really was a cat', thought Tezuka as his gaze fell on a cats' good shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home", called out Ryoma. Ryoma walked into the living room and said, "Huh? Where's Ren?"

"Who knows", said Tezuka as he continued to read his newspaper.

"'Who knows'. You--" Ryoma said as he looked at Tezuka. "Skilful aren't you? Reading newspaper in upside down manner". Ryoma took off his coat and placed it on the chair.

'Damn!' Tezuka cursed inwardly.

Ren took a little peek from the doorway when Ryoma took of his coat. Ryoma spotted Ren and walked towards him. "W-Welcome back, Ryo-chan", said Ren from his hiding place with a noticeable blush on his face.

Ryoma squatted down and indicated to Ren to come to him. Ren ran towards Ryoma and gave him a hug that almost caused Ryoma to topple over. "I'm home. Why were you over there?" asked Ryoma as he gave Ren's a kiss on the forehead.

"Ehehe~" laughed Ren happily when Ryoma kissed him. Ryoma carried Ren as Ren gave Ryoma a hugged before purring.

"Ren was crying. He was afraid you left him because you disliked him", said Tezuka. "He gets lonely when you're not here. Can't you hold your meetings at home?"

"You sure you're not the one who's lonely?" asked Ryoma with a smile on his face.

"No", said Tezuka although his heart was telling him the opposite thing.

"…" Ryoma turned away before saying, "Hmmph! I got it".

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 11

Tezuka opened the door quietly to Ren's room. "Ryoma?" called out Tezuka softly. His eyes fell on the figure wearing a black shirt and pants sleeping beside Ren. Tezuka sighed before muttered, "What a helpless guy. They fell asleep together".

Tezuka walked towards Ren's bed and carried the sleeping Ryoma bridal style. 'He's so light!' thought Tezuka when he first time carrying Ryoma. Tezuka walked out of Ren's room and headed towards his own room.

He placed Ryoma on the bed slowly. "Nn…" Ryoma stirred slightly but his eyes remained shut. Tezuka look at Ryoma's sleeping face and saw how beautiful he looked. His emerald hair fell gently covering his eyes slightly and his long eyelashes with a very tempting lips.

Tezuka could feel his hormones started to rise as his hand caressed Ryoma's face. He bent down slightly and kissed Ryoma. Ryoma didn't respond in the beginning but as Tezuka continued to kiss him, Ryoma responded.

Tezuka broke off and started to get to work. "Huh…What…? Mitsu…?" said Ryoma groggily as he rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Can't we?" asked Tezuka softly.

"Nn~", responded Ryoma as Tezuka got his sensitive part. "Go away! I'm sleeping!" said Ryoma as he flipped away from Tezuka.

"Hey!"

"Didn't you say men should work? Now I'm burning for work too", said Ryoma as he look at Tezuka before flipping over again with his back on Tezuka. "Good night! Don't you start working around now? Do your best then". In an instant, Ryoma fell asleep. Tezuka just stood there dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good afternoon! Sorry to trouble you! Wow! It's Tez in person, amazing Ryoma and you are his childhood friend", said a red-headed man who seemed to have drank too much coffee in the morning causing him to be in a hyper mood.

"How does that make me amazing?" asked Ryoma.

"Eh-he! Is it all right? Troubling him with our work?" asked the redheaded guy again.

"Relax, Mitsu said so himself", said Ryoma before turning his head to meet with Tezuka. "Right Mitsu?"

"Ahh…Yes!" replied Tezuka slightly startled. 'Indeed I said that too! However…" thought Tezuka.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

Chapter 12

"You think I can allow this?" thought Tezuka inwardly when he saw how both of them interact among themselves. Ryoma's not even this close to him. Both of them were so close to each other that it was really unnerving to Tezuka to continue to watch.

Sometimes, the redheaded man will hit his head slightly with his tongue stuck out. Then Ryoma will just respond to his gestures by pouting slightly. Sometimes, he even gave him one of the rare smiles that Tezuka didn't even get to see.

There were once that the redheaded hugged him causing Tezuka to shiver slightly in anger. Ryoma will half-heartedly push the man away but the man remained stubborn and continues to hug him. Constantly, the man will also ruffle his hair and playfully and Ryoma will just pay him back by punching him lightly on the abdomen.

All this little interaction caused Tezuka to shiver slightly with his frown deepening even than it was. There were a few veins started to pop up. Tezuka walked to the kitchen and made coffee. Tezuka split a spoonful of coffee thanks to his shaking hands. When he was done mixing the coffee, he could hear laughter in the dining hall. One of the laughter belonged to Ryoma and this caused Tezuka to shake even more.

All the time Ryoma had been living with him, he didn't even get to hear Ryoma laugh and this man could extract his laughter. Tezuka took the two cups of coffee out of the kitchen and walked towards where Ryoma and the redheaded were.

"Here's some coffee", said Tezuka with a slight forceful tone. Tezuka place the coffee on the table so hard that some of the coffee split on the table.

"Uwaa!" exclaimed Ryoma, shocked. Tezuka walked off from the dining table and headed to his office. "Why are so violent, Mitsu?"

"Maa, maa. Thank you for the coffee", said the redheaded as he patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"Sorry, my hand slipped", said Tezuka as he continue to walked towards his office before disappearing from Ryoma and the redheaded sight.

"Sorry", apologised Ryoma.

"No problem. Its coffee served by the famous Tez", said the redheaded as he blow the steam from the coffee before starting to sip it.

--

"Hmph!" Tezuka huffed as he slammed the door shut. Tezuka walked towards the sofa available in his office. He took the cushion on the sofa and threw it on the floor. 'All they do is flirt and flirt and flirt! Doesn't Ryoma belongs to me?! …and here are the problems. I think of Ryoma as 'Lovers'".

"_You stole my virginity"._

'He did say that but…'

"_Aren't we really strangers?"_

Tezuka's trains of thought were broken when he heard knocks.

_To be continued…_

A/N: A birthday present for Ryoma since today is him birthday. There will be another update for the readers as a Christmas present. So watch out for the update tomorrow. Remember to review! Ja!

-Yuu


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

**A/N:** I know I said I would update on Christmas but there are a reasons as to why I'm late. First, I'm too absorbed in typing Wheels of Life until I forgot about this. Secondly, I got a Christmas party yesterday night so that totally took my time I allocated to type Stray Cat.

Chapter 13

"Mitsu, I'm coming in", said Ryoma as he knocked on the door. Tezuka startled.

Ryoma opened the door before walking in and leaning on the wall facing Tezuka. "Need something?" asked Tezuka as he avoided Ryoma's scrutinising gaze.

"What's with the attitude earlier? Wasn't that rude?" interrogated Ryoma.

"…didn't I say that my hand slipped?" said Tezuka.

"You…" said Ryoma as he looked at Tezuka with the corner of his eyes before smirking. "You always sulk when I hang out with that guy. Last time and right now too. Is this jealousy?"

"Wha…" said Tezuka with a very slightly hint of blush on his cheeks but it goes unnoticed by Ryoma.

"But that can't be true. I'm merely a kid from the neighbour when we were small. That would make us seem almost like lovers?"

"…"

"Hmm? Am I right or not?" asked Ryoma. Tezuka remained quiet as he looked away from the emerald-haired man.

'Can I really say he's wrong?' thought Tezuka. Meanwhile, Ryoma was staring at Tezuka's expression. 'Perhaps I was mistaken. That's why the current situation is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka was walking towards the sofa with a cup of coffee when he heard his son. "Eh? Ryoma what?"

"Yea..h…He came to pick me up and then…and then, said he's not coming back…hic…" said Ren in between his sobs. Tezuka eyes widen in shocked. Ren ran towards his father and started to tug the brunette's shirt. "Papa…Papa…why did Ryo-chan leave? Can I not see him anymore?

"Ah? Ren…Don't cry", said Tezuka as he squatted down so that he was in the eye-level with the little boy. "We can live happily by ourselves like before…right?"

"But…"

"Now go and was your hands. Want some snacks?"

"…sure", said Ren as he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. When the boy was washing his hands, a smile graced his face. 'Ehe! Papa was so shocked', thought the boy. 'Ryo-chan, Ren did it…'

"_I got into a fight with Papa. So until we reconcile, I'm going to a friend's house. Call me if anything happens", said Ryoma as he gave the boy a slip of paper where his phone number was written. "I got a man's request for you, Ren"._

_To be continued…_

-Yuu


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

**A/N:** A birthday present for you, XiiaoRaye.

Chapter 14

"Ren you are going to be late if you don't eat", said Tezuka to his son as he scooped up some soup for the boy and placed it on the table.

"Yea…" said Ren unenthusiastically. "Uh, Papa…"

"Hmm?"

"Ryo-chan has been gone for a week", said the boy as he started to pick on his food.

"Aa…"

"Did he throw Papa and Ren away?"

Tezuka's eyes widen slightly and he had a startled expression carved on his face. "That's not true, Ren. He left for work. That's all. Now go get ready", said Tezuka.

"…yeah". The boy stood and trudged slowly towards the door with his head hung down. Tezuka sighed at his moody son.

--

RING!!! RING!!!

Tezuka walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Yes. Oh hi…Yea, I apologise, still got a little more to do. Yes…definitely by early next week", said Tezuka as he placed the phone down and walked towards the sofa.

"It hurts…" said Tezuka as his left hand went to his side. On the table, there were tablets and a cup of water.

'First time I'm late for deadline. I was doing really well up until now', thought Tezuka as he place the back of his hand on his forehead. 'This is all due to…'

"_Did he throw Papa and Ren away?" _

THROB!

"It hurts…" said Tezuka as he doubled over with his hands pressing at the side of his stomach.

--

Ren walked to the front door and opened it with his small hands. "I'm home~" said the boy but only the silence greeted him. "Papa?" called out the boy as he peeped into the living room and what greeted his eyes were his father doubled over on the floor.

"PAPA!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Fufufu~ Gives me plenty of reviews and I'll update fast!

-Yuu


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

Chapter 15

Waa…waa…

'Who's crying…?'

"…A hand…? It's kind of pretty…Just my taste…"

"My taste…then it's-!!"

Tezuka's eyes fluttered open and he heard, "Papa!!"

"Ah, you're awake", said Ryoma as he loomed over Tezuka.

Tezuka took a few seconds before he realised who it was that loomed over him. He sat up immediately. "Ryoma?!?!"

"Look isn't he alive? Don't worry and get some sleep Ren", said Ryoma at the little boy standing beside him.

"…hic…Okay! Goodnight Papa, Ryo-chan!" said Ren with a smile and a bow before skipping happily out of the room.

"Good night", said Ryoma as he waved the boy.

"Ah…yeah", said Tezuka still slightly shocked.

The door closed and Tezuka said, "…Explain yourself. Why are you here".

"I have given Ren my contacts. He's my accomplices", said Ryoma as he avoided looking at Tezuka.

"Huh?"

Ryoma let out a sigh before continuing, "I got a crying phone call that say 'Papa died~~!' and quickly rushed over. I was shocked".

"You two had tricked me…"

"…It's because I asked Ren too", said Ryoma. "Idiot! How could you have non-ulcer dyspepsia when you're not a salary man? It's all because of your over indulgent lifestyle. You should think a little for Ren".

"…fault…" said Tezuka as the gripped on the blanket tighten as his hands shook.

"Huh?" Ryoma was startled when Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma.

"It's your fault…because you weren't here", said Tezuka as his voice slightly muffled since he had his head buried on Ryoma's back.

"That's so sweet. Aren't I just a childhood friend? I don't want to always depend on you". There's only silence as Tezuka continue to hug Ryoma. "Mitsu?"

"No…" the answer came back not later.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be merely a childhood friend. I don't want you to leave. You thinking and looking at anything but me…I hate it".

"…You were raised as a pretty selfish guy. How honest you are my dear friend", Ryoma said as he turned around to looked at Tezuka. In the same time, Tezuka looked up.

"…"

"But you don't dislike how we are now?"

"Ryoma…"

"Look at me and tell me what you wished for", said Ryoma.

Tezuka took hold of Ryoma's hand and before kissing him, he said, "Stay with me forever".

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**A/N:** Sorry about this late update as I've been really busy with school and my homework. There's another reason behind this late update and it can be found in my profile page. Therefore, I'll just to let you all know that the update for my fics will be painstakingly slow and some of it will be in temporary hiatus until the end of year.

Chapter 16

"Hey…How's your body…?" asked Ryoma as Tezuka's hands traces the emerald-haired man's body.

"Didn't I say? Since you were the reason, now that you've returned, I'm cured", said Tezuka simply as he looked up at Ryoma.

Ryoma blushed lightly before muttering, "What a practical guy…"

--

Ryoma was turned around with only his right hand supporting his whole body as Tezuka wrapped his right arm around Ryoma's chest. His other hand was busy giving pleasure to Ryoma.

"Mitsu…" called out Ryoma when he realised that Tezuka had stopped his activity. He then heard a jingle before feeling something around his neck. "What…"

Ryoma reached up to his neck and touched the object hanging from his neck. "A collar..?" said Ryoma as another jingle was heard.

Realisation fell upon him as Ryoma turned around to face Tezuka but was pinned down by the brunette. "What kind of joke is this?! Take it off", said Ryoma with a slightly pissed tone.

Tezuka just ignore the emerald-haired man as he continued his activity. Ryoma was succumbed to his body's need causing the man to moan. As they were riding along, constant jingles of the bell could be heard.

--

"…If only you were really a cat", said Tezuka after their make out.

"Huh?"

"A perfect house cat won't take one step out".

"You are really a fool!" said Ryoma as he punched Tezuka on his chest and turned their position around with Ryoma on top of him.

"Ouch!"

"I'm not a cat. I will stay with you", said Ryoma with a small smirk. Tezuka's eyes widen slightly at the statement. "Now that I said it, you need to prepare a diamond collar for me", stated Ryoma before he flicked the bell lightly to let it jingle.

Tezuka sat up from his position before leaning towards Ryoma's ear. "Hmmph! If you like it, I'll buy it", whispered Tezuka.

Ryoma smirk widen even more before he pushed Tezuka down again and licked his cheek. "Well, since you said it, you may keep me".

XXXXXXX

"Ah, Ryo-chan, a collar?" asked Shun the next morning.

Ryoma bent down and said, "Although I'm actually a human, sometimes I really turned into a cat".

"EEEHHH!!!!"

"…"

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

Chapter 17

"He gave his virginity to me. And also promised to stay with me but there are still words that he kept from me".

XXXXXX

"Ryo-chan, do you like pancake?" asked Ren as he sat beside Ryoma.

"Yup. I love it. Mitsu's pancakes are the best", said Ryoma as he looked at Ren as the magazine he was reading lay on his lap.

"Ren loves it too. Papa is a genius", said the boy with a big smile on his face.

"So so", said Ryoma. Meanwhile, Tezuka was watching the conversation going on between his son and his lover.

"Do you love papa too?" asked to boy with a slight tint of blush on his cheeks as his hands were brought together. Ryoma just flash the boy a sweet smile while Tezuka was looking at his son with anticipation. "…and…uh…"

"What's wrong Ren?" asked Ryoma.

"So, um, do you like cat stories since you are a cat?"

"Oh I love it!"

"How about papa?" asked the boy and once again Ryoma just gave Ren a smile. "How about starfish?"

"Oh I like them. They are cute".

"How about papa?" Ren only receive another smile from Ryoma as his tiny brain tried to come up with another question but it remained blank. The boy trudged slowly to his father's direction as Ryoma continue reading the magazine that he has abandoned a while ago.

"Papa, Ren tried his best…Sorry…" said the boy with a downcast expression.

"…hahaha…Don't worry about it", said Tezuka as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

--

'Our life resumed back to normal after Ryoma's return but another problem came up. What does Ryoma really feel? I won't be able to accept it if he returned out of sympathy and duty', thought Tezuka in front of his computer.

"What're you instigating Ren for?" asked Ryoma. "It looked like a plot make by you".

"Ryoma?!"

"Do you worry about it so much? Aren't you just satisfied with us just being together? Is it really that important?" asked Ryoma with his hands inside his pants' pockets. "To find out how I think about you?"

"…!" Tezuka was shocked with Ryoma's last question and he decided to be truthful. "Of course! While we're on the topic, just what do you think about me?"

"Didn't I already promise to be with you?" asked Ryoma.

"So how do you feel about it?! Do you like it or hate it…?"

"I…" said Ryoma but he stopped as his eyes saw something.

"'I…'? "

"…"

"Ryoma?" Right at the moment, Ryoma's phone rang.

"Sorry, phone call", said Ryoma as he fished out his phone.

"Hey!"

"I can't help it. Its work", said Ryoma as he walked out of the room with his phone.

--

'Damnit! He got away again. ..For a moment, he looked as if something came into his mind. I wonder what it was…'

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

Chapter 18

Currently Tezuka was in the kitchen preparing for dinner.

'Was he hesitating from saying something harsh…? As if he hates me or maybe he's thinking that I'm annoying…No, no…that can't be. But…' thought Tezuka while shaking his head in denial about what he has just thought.

"Papa…? Are you dancing?" asked Ren curiously as he saw his father shaking his head while dumping the ingredients into the pot.

"I-iie, Ren," said Tezuka as he tried to get back his usual composure. "Di-dinner is ready. Go get Ryoma".

"Ookay~", said the little boy with heart in the end of his sentence. Not long after, Ryoma and Ren entered the kitchen. Ren sat at his usual place as Ryoma went to help Tezuka to place the dishes on the table. After they were done, they joined Ren on the table.

"Ahem…grilled fish, you like it right? Be sure to eat it a lot", said Tezuka as they settled down on the dining table.

"Ahh…" said Ryoma as he blushed lightly as he didn't expect Tezuka to still remember his favourite food.

"Ah…tomato juice…," said Ren dreadfully since he dislike tomato juice.

"Drink it up", said Tezuka strictly.

Ren looked up at his papa and said, "But, but Ryo-chan said that, I shouldn't force myself".

"!"

It's all because of your interference", said Tezuka at Ryoma.

"What, it's just the truth", replied Ryoma refusing to give in.

While the both of them were arguing, Ren get off his chair quietly while heading for the sink to pour away the tomato juice that he dislike so much. 'I'll dump it in the sink', thought the little boy as he tiptoed to the sink. Ren accidentally step of some water droplets on the floor and CRASH! "GYAA~~~~~~!!"

"REN!" called out the adults. Both of them ran towards the little boy.

"What happened?! Hey?!" Tezuka was shocked when he saw the state the little was in.

"Ren!" called out Tezuka as the little boy was crying. Mostly from shocked.

"Where does it hurt?! Did you get cut somewhere?!" asked Tezuka frantically as he went to check on his son. "Huh? Ren, it's just tomato juice. Did you trip and spill it?"

"Eh?"

As for Ryoma, he was rooted to the spot when he saw the red liquid on Ren's head. Ryoma took a step back as the time when Tezuka was buried under lumbers starts flashing across his mind.

Tezuka turned around when he heard Ryoma's knock on the chair. What he saw shocked him speechless.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** AHA! Am back~~~! Yay~! XD Expect updates on WOL soon (But not so soon. Am still having some writer blocks here and there but it's progressing).


End file.
